


Letters

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [36]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Armie finds out about Timmy's notebook and the couple get intimate again.





	Letters

Once Harper and Ford had both gone to bed, having been read to sleep, Armie, Liz and Timmy all curled up together on the sofa and watched a film. Timmy wasn’t paying that much attention to what was happening on-screen as his mind was occupied with thoughts of the baby. Considering that he and Armie had to keep answering questions about their ‘friendship’ and the film and other things like that, he speculated that the media would be pleased (and also have a field day) when they found out about the existence of Baby Hammer. Timmy went upstairs earlier than Armie and Liz to write another letter to their baby. He wanted the little angel to know how important they already were to the family – and Timmy was so happy that Ford had asked! Maybe the little boy wouldn’t mind the gender of his sibling if he became more attached before they found out if they were having a boy or girl. Timmy was sat writing in the notebook that he’d bought at the airport when Armie came upstairs to check on him. “What are you writing there? Didn’t you write something whilst we were on the plane?” Armie asked.

“I bought this notebook at the airport as it’s beautiful and am sort of keeping it as a series of letters for our baby.” Timmy mumbled, shyly. He hoped Armie wouldn’t make fun of him for it, not that he thought Armie would – it was one of his irrational fears.

“I love you so much.” Armie walked over to the bed and sat down beside Timmy. “That’s a lovely idea. Can I write one?”

“Of course.” Timmy beamed. “I’m going to get ready for bed whilst you write in the book.”

Timmy went into the bathroom and he couldn’t stop smiling. Armie loved the idea! And wanted to write letters for their little angel too! After Timmy had used the toilet and brushed his teeth, he returned to the bedroom where Armie was now sat under the covers, completely naked. Timmy began to strip down and change into his pyjamas.

“Why are you putting your pyjamas on? There’s something we need to do first.” Armie smirked, giving his partner a knowing look. Timmy giggled and made his way over to the bed, now clad in only his underwear.

“What do we need to do?” Timmy asked, feigning innocence.

“This.”

Armie pulled Timmy on top of him and joined their lips in a heated kiss, hands grasping at his partners underwear and pulling them off so he could grab Timmy’s ass in both hands and manoeuvre his young love however he desired.

“Starting without me? That’s not fair.” Liz pouted, jokingly as she wandered around to her side of the bed, stripping off as she went. Timmy didn’t know why but he was feeling shy about having Liz here tonight. Armie picked up on this immediately.

“Do you want to continue?” Armie asked, Timmy now had his head buried in Armie neck, having pulled away from the kiss when Liz started talking. Timmy nodded, hesitantly. He wanted to lose himself in Armie again – despite being quite the exhibitionist, it had been just him and Armie for the past couple of days and he needed to get used to having another person there again.

Liz stepped away from the bed and went to sit in the bedside chair, trying to give Timmy some space. Armie then pulled Timmy away from his neck and joined their lips together. Timmy moaned into the kiss as Armie kept his hands on Timmy’s ass, and began to circle Timmy’s hole with his middle finger. Only circling as he hadn’t yet got the lube out of the bedside table – the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Timmy.

Armie had been so caught up in Timmy that he didn’t notice Liz get up and move to the bedside table. He only realised when the lube was being put in his hand. The couple broke apart momentarily. “Thank you.” Armie said, before recapturing Timmy’s lips wit his own. Timmy was on all fours, hovering above Armie, making it the ideal position for Armie to slick up his fingers and slide the first one inside Timmy. Timmy groaned, trying to keep quiet to avoid waking Harper and Ford. The last thing they needed was to disturb the children and have them wander to the bedroom to see what was going on. No child needed to see this.

Armie thrust his finger inside Timmy a few times before beginning to circle his hole with both his index and middle fingers, slowly pressing them inside Timmy – who moaned louder this time. Armie started to scissor his fingers, stretching Tommy’s tight hole to prepare it for accommodating his girth. “I can’t take it any longer. I need your huge cock inside me, now.” Timmy gasped, pulling away from Armie’s mouth to try and regain his breath.

Armie flipped them so that Timmy was now underneath him, legs wrapped around Armie’s waist. Timmy had to grab the pillow beside him and bite into it as Armie’s cock breached the first ring of muscle so that he didn’t moan too loudly. Armie soon picked up his pace and hit Timmy’s prostate on every thrust. Armie moved the pillow away from his young love’s mouth so he could join their lips, immediately shoving his tongue into Timmy’s mouth, their tongues dancing together. It was never a battle for dominance, Timmy loved Armie being in control.

Armie kept thrusting with abandon, pushing Timmy closer and closer to the edge. They came at practically the same time, no sooner had Timmy clenched down around Armie was the older man coming inside his young love. Armie pulled out and lay beside Timmy, the young brunette immediately curling into Armie’s side. Liz climbed into bed, on the other side of Armie and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
